Prisionero
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Kuroo no puede vivir sin Tsukishima, ya no. Su amor se ha retorcido y ahora tenerlo en casa es la única manera de que esté junto a él. Tsukishima hace todo por escapar pero es inútil. No importa cuantas veces lo intente, él se ha convertido en su prisionero. Precuela de "Nuestro Primer Aniversario"


¡Hola! y bienvenido sea a mi fic. Antes de continuar, quisiera recordarle que este es una precuela de mi fic "Nuestro Primer Aniversario"

Si ya lo ha leído entonces sabrá la situación en la que se encuentran los personajes. Si no lo ha hecho, lo invito a hacerlo para comprender mejor el capítulo.

Advertencias: Lemon, violaciones (tanto físicas como psicológicas), torturas y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra.

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro y los hermanos Tsukishima caminaban por la nueva calle. Se habían mudado y el hermano mayor había decidido dar una vuelta con su pequeño hermano para explorar sus alrededores.

—Nii-chan —Habló el pequeño de apenas cuatro años —¿Todas las personas son buenas?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Kei? —El menor se encogió de hombros —No todos.

—¿Cómo se puede diferenciar los buenos de los malos?

—Por medio de sus acciones.

—Ah.

—Aunque algunos esconden su naturaleza muy bien. De ellos hay que tener cuidado, pero… —Guardó silencio.

—¿Pero?

—También están las personas malas que se vuelven buenas o viceversa.

—Entonces —Bajó la mirada y se concentró en el suelo —Es mejor no confiar en las personas.

—No te preocupes por eso, eres muy bueno analizando —Revolvió el cabello de su hermano —Mientras sigas tu instinto todo estará bien.

—¿De verdad? —Su hermano asintió con una sonrisa.

Finalmente terminaron de recorrer sus alrededores y por fin habían regresado a la calle donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar. En medio de la calle, Kei contempló a un niño que parecía ser mayor que él. De piel morena y cabello negro.

—Hey, hola —Saludó su hermano mientras se acercaban a él —Acabamos de mudarnos —Sonrió —Me llamo Tsukishima Akiteru.

—Hola —Habló el de cabello negro —Yo soy Kuroo Tetsuro.

Kei contempló al desconocido con curiosidad. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió una extraña sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Inconscientemente se escondió detrás de Akiteru.

—Vamos —Habló su hermano mientras lo ponía frente a él —No seas tímido.

—Ho… hola —Habló con nerviosismo —Mi… mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei —Volvió a ocultarse.

—Jaja — Río Akiteru ante la actitud de su hermano —Es muy tímido cuando conoce gente nueva. Espero que no llevemos bien — Extendió su mano.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, claro —Tomó su mano y asintió con energía —¡Es un placer conocerlos! —Gritó y Kei se asustó ante el tono de voz —Ah… lo siento.

—Descuida — Dijo su hermano —Se le pasará después de unos días.

—Ya veo —Habló desilusionado —Bueno… tengo un poco de pastel en la casa, no sé si quieran…

— ¿Pastel? —Preguntó mientras se dirigía al de cabello negro, haciendo caso omiso a la sensación que tenía.

—Ah… sí —Habló confundido por la reacción —Mi padre cumplió años ayer, así que…

—Y qué tipo de pastel es —Se emocionó —¿Chocolate?¿Zanahoria?¿Tres leches?¿Mil hojas?

—Mmmm… —Intentó recordar el nombre escrito en la caja —Creo que decía shortcake.

Al escuchar esa palabra no puedo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran. Poco a poco el sentimiento fue desapareciendo. Entusiasmado volteó a ver a su hermano y él suspiró.

—Muy bien. Perdona Kuroo, a Kei le gustan los pasteles, más si es shortcake.

—Oh —Sonrió —Entonces te gustará saber que sobró mucho pastel, si quieres también puedes llevarte a casa.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó feliz y al asentir, Tsukishima sonrió —Gracias, Kuroo-san —Agradeció mientras su cuerpo experimentaba emoción y agradecimientos.

¿Qué era la sensación de antes? Fuera lo que fuera, había desaparecido por completo.

—

Tsukishima se aferró a la sábana mientras se daba vuelta sobre la cama. Estaba cansado y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Oh, genial ¿Acaso se estaba resfriando? Lo que faltaba. Enfermarse en mitad de semana. Tenía que entregar un informe, asistir a una junta y comunicarse con el vicepresidente de una empresa extranjera, por lo que no tenía tiempo para resfriados.

Intentó relajarse pero el malestar seguía presente. Bien, sólo descansaría cinco minutos más, tomaría una pastilla y se iría a trabajar.

Mientras volvía a perder la conciencia poco a poco, su mente fue inundada por un sueño muy extraño.

 _"No Kuroo-san, eso no es normal. Acosas a mis compañeros de trabajo para que no intenten algo conmigo. Revisas mi teléfono y mi correo mientras duermo. Cuando digo que voy a algún lado intentas seguirme sin que me dé cuenta y me has hecho preguntas que no son normales en una relación. Estás obsesionado"_

 _"Yo… puede que lo esté pero es porque te amo."_

Tsukishima arrugó su frente. ¿Por qué estaba soñando eso?

 _"Esto no está funcionando. Dejó de funcionar desde hace mucho"_

 _"Puedo cambiar"_

 _"No es la primera vez que lo dices"_

 _"De verdad puedo hacerlo. Sólo necesito una oportu…"_

 _"¡Basta! ¡Te he dado muchas oportunidades y todo sigue igual! Escucha. Te amo, de eso no hay duda pero no podemos vivir así. Yo… no puedo más."_

Tsukishima se dio la vuelta y se escondió entre las sabanas. Ese sueño comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

 _"Es lo mejor para ambos"_

 _"Lo mejor"_

 _"A pesar de todo, espero que sigamos siendo amigos, Kuroo-san. Yo… De verdad lo siento"_

Espera.

 _"Kei, yo también lo siento"_

Eso no era un sueño. Eso era…

 _"Pero esto es lo mejor para ambos"_

Kei se incorporó con rapidez en la cama y el dolor en su sien se intensificó. Había recordado todo: la discusión con Kuroo, el momento en que terminaron y los ojos felinos que lo observaron por un segundo mientras perdía la conciencia por el golpe inesperado.

Su mente se llenó de miles de ideas, su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras se aferraba a las sábanas.

Intentó pararse pero el dolor se volvió más fuerte, logrando que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía.

—Hey, tranquilo —Escuchó mientras sentía una mano sujetarlo con cuidado. Cuando Tsukishima volteó, se encontró con los ojos de Kuroo.

—¡Aléjate! —Lo apartó con su mano.

—Sólo estoy intentando de ayudarte.

—Qué fue lo que… —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza ante el dolor y se percató de la venda que adornaba su frente.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa —Creo que me excedí un poco. Dormiste un día entero y ya me estaba preocupando —Volvió a él y le entregó una pastilla con un vaso con agua —Pero me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores.

—¿Un día? —Contempló el vaso con agua y la pastilla que posaba en su mano.

—Pero no te preocupes —Se sentó en la cama mientras le sonreía —Hablé a la empresa para informar que estás enfermo.

—¿Enfermo? —Sonrió forzadamente.

—Descuida, les dije que no fue gran cosa.

—Enfermo —Tsukishima frunció el ceño, apretó el vaso con fuerza y le aventó el contenido a Kuroo —¡No juegues conmigo! ¡El enfermo aquí eres tú! —Gritó.

—Vamos Tsukki, no seas así y tómate la pastilla de una vez — Kuroo se quitó el agua de su rostro con calma.

—¿Te das cuenta que pudiste haberme matado?

—Pero no fue así.

—Dime porque lo hiciste.

—Porque ibas a irte —Encogió sus hombros con naturalidad —Y nuestra relación estaba en peligro.

—¡Quedó en claro que lo nuestro ya no iba a funcionar! ¡Era mejor darnos un tiempo!

—¡No, Tsukki! Finalmente pude comprenderlo —Lo observó mientras se le acercaba y Kei retrocedía hasta quedar chocar con la cabecera de la cama —Al fin veo claramente las cosas y el que está equivocado eres tú. Por lo que mi deber es darte a entender que lo mejor es estar juntos.

—No, Kuroo-san —Desvió su mirada.

—Está bien que no lo entiendas ahora Kei. Lo harás dentro de poco —Sonrió —Ahora sé buen chico y tómate tu pastilla. Te ayudará para el dolor.

—Bien —Observó la pastilla en una de sus manos y el vaso vacío en el otro. Si quería escapar de ahí, sólo había una manera.

Tsukishima actuó rápido. Sujeto el vaso con fuerza y se lo estrelló en la frente, sintiendo satisfacción por haberle devuelto el golpe.

Lo apartó e intentó levantarse, pero su mano fue sujetada con fuerza. Volteó y el rostro de Kuroo le provocó una sensación un tanto familiar en su pecho.

—Muy mal Tsukki —Habló Kuroo entre dientes mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su frente —Muy mal hecho.

Jaló a Tsukishima con fuerza y se colocó sobre él. Tomó la pastilla que había quedado entre las sábanas y se la metió a la boca mientras el menor forcejeaba.

—Dije que tomaras la maldita pastilla.

Tsukishima quería gritar, demandarle que se detuviera y soltarle una que otra maldición, pero apretaba con fuerza su boca para evitar que la medicina entrara.

Kuroo puso presión en sus mejillas y metió la pastilla cuando pudo lograr un pequeño espacio. Acto seguido le cubrió la boca para evitar que la escupiera.

La pastilla había entrado pero evitaba a toda costa que pasara más allá. Él seguía luchando y Kuroo cubriendo su rostro. A cada segundo el fármaco se escabullía. Cada segundo más adentro, hasta que lo tragó involuntariamente cuando llegó a la faringe.

—¿Lo ves? No fue tan difi…

Kuroo había bajado la guardia y Tsukishima aprovechó para darle un golpe en la mejilla. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta. La imagen de Kuroo sobándose la mejilla fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Caminó por el pasillo y sintió alivio al ver la puerta que daba hacia el exterior.

Cada paso que daba comenzó a volverse más pesado, al igual que su cuerpo. Un mareo descomunal lo invadió y la habitación comenzó a distorsionarse.

Dos pasos más y cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero sus brazos apenas podían sostenerlo y sus piernas no le respondías. Tan cerca de la salida y a la vez tan lejos. Un mal chiste para él.

—Pero qué haces Tsukki —Escuchó la voz de Kuroo acercarse.

—No… Kuroo… san —Sus palabras eran pausadas y suaves —Por… favor —Intentó moverse sin éxito. Ahora sólo contaba con su voz para defenderse —Kuroo… —Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, teniendo como última vista aquella puerta que no pudo pasar.

—¿Acaso no te lo dije? Debes descansar —Fueron las últimas palabras que distinguió antes de caer rendido.

—

Tsukishima se incorporó con rapidez, ignorando el ligero mareo que se había provocado. Esa vez no fue como en la primera. Cunado sus ojos se abrieron fue consciente de su realidad y del peligro en el que estaba.

Nuevamente Kuroo estaba ahí: Sentado al lado de la cama, con una gran sonrisa y una gasa en su frente. Intentó alejarlo con sus manos pero al momento de mover sus brazos un ligero ruido metálico y unas esposas sobre sus muñecas con una larga cadena detuvieron su acto. Kei había quedado atónito por lo que veía.

—¿Sabes? —Habló Kuroo con calma —Intenté hablar de la forma más pacífica contigo para que comprendieras pero al parecer no funcionó —Señaló su frente mientras era ignorado —Por lo que no me quedó otra opción más que esta. Al parecer seguirás enfermo por unos cuantos días más.

—¿Eh?

Finalmente Tsukishima levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Kuroo. Una mirada llena desesperación e intimidación. Una mirada que desconocía.

La sensación volvía a su pecho. Era la misma de aquella vez. El sentimiento que tuvo cuando lo conoció. Una sensación que le gritaba peligro. Usa sensación que ahora sabía que no debió ignorar.

—Pero no te preocupes —Se acercó a él y beso con cuidado la parte herida de su frente —Porque yo estoy aquí —Le sonrió —Y voy a cuidarte de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Espero le haya gustado este primer capítulo.


End file.
